Death Note : Black and White
by PercyJeevas
Summary: What if Light could resurrected ?   Would the killings continue ?    How does Near fit into the story ?   And Allies ? Bah , who needs 'em ?


A/N : Hullo there ! M here ! Today is A's birthday ! So I have decided to post the first chapter of DN : BAW ! As is stated in my profile , we had a hard time to get this going , but here is the first part ... The first very , very , very short part . Sorry to dissapoint you . If we put any more into this chapter , you brains would do a little crazy dance an Explode with overload !

- Bar thing goes here -

Kira died with Light Yagami . He died with no hope of ever seeing this world again , trapped in eternity by his soiled soul , never allowed peace in heaven or even the tortures of hell . Or so he thought .

" Day after day , all they do is fool around with dice and games ."

Life in the world of the living continued on without Light or Kira , but it would never be the same .  
A new culture arose from the ashes of the Kira Killings . People who worshiped and adored Kira , even for the killer he was . People hoping Justice would be served to avenge the death of a loved one or friend .

The culture made entirely of hopes and beliefs that the world would be a better place if it were rid of crime , a culture that , indeed was crushed by the death of Light Yagami . But not entirely . They still hoped and prayed for their views on justice to be granted . New 'Kira's' arose like flames on gasoline , only to be doused by a now loved and revered Near , acting as the new L of the world .  
But no one was quite like Light . They lost faith after they finally realized that no one could be brought back from the dead , not even a self-proclaimed God , a Ningen-Shinigami .

But as it were , not even the Shinigami entirely understood their trade . Thought they liked to claim that they knew death , in truth they knew nothing of it . In fact , there is one rule the Shinigami have completely no knowledge of . When a human uses a Death note belonging to a Shinigami , their souls are sealed in what is called a Takashi no Shinju , or soul pearl . The Gods of death don't really pay much attention to the fundamentals of death , They kill , They live , that's all they need to know . The words of the Shinigami are true . If you use a Death note , you are plunged into eternal nothingness when you die , but who said that you can't fall out of nothingness as a Takashi No Shinju ?

- Bar thing goes here -

Ping !  
"Hmm ? "  
A small girl in tattered , dirty and unidentifiable rags stands alone in a small but well-made cell . There is not food , nor water . The air is humid and muggy , yet she does not sweat . There is no evidence of a bed , nor blankets , yet she appears well rested . The only sign of anyone living in the dank , cave-like prison , are the scattered clues of boredom . And perhaps thought not a sign of life , the floor lays scattered with multi-colored marbles that appear to be falling from the ceiling of the cell .  
' I wonder if this could be the one ! The pearl that could set me free , with power enough to open the door to my eternity here . '

She gently wipes the marble on a semi-cleaner-than-the-other-spots patch on her rags and pops the grubby thing into her mouth . With enough of a change in air pressure to make anybody's ears pop , the darkness of the space splits and deposits a human body on the filthy ground .

"Aww , confusion looks so cute on you ! "

" Who are you ! Where am I ? What ! Gahhhh ! "

"Your name is Light , I do believe , it's pretty sad if ... Oh , well then , sorry about that ! I haven't given you back your memory yet . "

Tentatively , the girl takes a step towards the other occupant of the small space . She takes his head in her hands . 'Even in death his hair is soft .' And plants and kiss on his lips . As she lets go of his head and backs away , the boy starts yelling and cover his mouth with his hand.

" Hush up , you idiot , people aren't deaf you know ! "

" Why the hell did you have to kiss me again ! And , wait ! Who the hell are you ! "

"Let me explain , and you might as well sit , this may take awhile ... And Hey , you still have the pearl , give it ! "

"Why should I ? " Light slumps to the floor with a smirk on his pretty-boy face.

" Fine keep it , but you'll die . " Ha , he seems in a hurry to give it back now .

Light spits out the marble-like thing and hands it to the girl with the ever elusive name .

Swiftly wiping it on a less dirty patch of rag for the second time in less then half in hour , she mutters "Umm ... Thanks . " And pops the pearl back into her mouth.

" So how much do you know about death ? "

-Bar thingy goes here-

A/N

DISCLAIMER : ( Cause we forgot it at the beginning at the chapter ! ) Light is not ours , HOWEVER , the rest is ours , bitches ! You can't have it !

Sooo , if you visited my profile , you should know that there are two people working on this fiction . A , who the main author , she comes up witht the plot and me , M , I work on the character developement . Wellll we recently had a discussion with the great author , Dramaq ! ( Go read her stories , they rock ! ) , and she may be helping us , as well ! Yay for group fiction !


End file.
